


The Modern Day Alice

by AliceTheWriter7



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTheWriter7/pseuds/AliceTheWriter7
Summary: There are two Alices, the first arriving from the world of Wonderland and landing in the middle of a thunderstorm and the second one trying to dodge through the world of bullies in a bid to stay connected to her biggest dream: Going onto a scholarship program.When both meet, the Wonderland world and the modern day world collide creating an array of adventures and twists. Can both of them help each other solve their own problems?





	The Modern Day Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a weird and random story, thanks imagination XD

At 11:59, the first sounds of thunder boomed across the night sky. Deep under the warm bedclothes, Alice shivered at the volume that was playing outside of the window, locked shut and the curtains drawn across. Thunderstorms never really happened in her small hometown but when they did, they could often be brutal.

Her parents snored from the main bedroom as Alice's bedside clock ticked up to midnight. School was early tomorrow but sleep was far from possible. Pulling an extra blanket round herself to keep warm, Alice quickly sat up to switch on the bedroom main light and caught her reflection in the mirror. The sight of messy bed hair and smudged mascara made her cringe.

"Shoot, I forgot to take off all my make-up!" she exclaimed with a whispered tone, "But if I open my packet of facial wipes, the noise could wake up my parents."

As she tiptoed quietly around, another rumble of thunder this time much louder boomed sending her heart racing like a formula one car. 

"Can't take this stupid thunderstorm, how on earth am I going to survive school today if I didn't sleep a wink? That would just give the bullies another excuse to start picking on me!" Alice thought, grabbing her copy of the book she was named after: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland in a bid to create the perfect distraction to send herself to sleep.

* * *

 

"Look Alice, she's reading the book!" exclaimed the Cheshire Cat from his tree branch, "Good golly she is!"

Alice pushed back her long blonde hair and stared into the reflection of the other Alice sat up in bed reading that projected onto the fountain, "I do say Cheshire Cat, that she must be very keen to hear about my story."

"Aye, I don't think she will be falling asleep anytime soon don't you think?" the Cheshire Cat added with a yawn.

There was no vocal response from Alice as she examined the reflection. Another girl called Alice who loved the book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

"What if I could travel to her world? What is it called?" Alice questioned, "Oh don't you dare fall asleep yet!"

The Cheshire Cat smirked, "I do need my forty winks you know."

As he started to snore, Alice ran across the tall trees towards the biggest secret form of travel she knew about. A genius invention or so the inventors had said. A jumping well, jump into it and the place you were thinking about in your mind is where you would end up travelling to.

After a few quiet moments of reflection, she started down into the jumping well and beckoned the voices to come out of hiding.

"Where, where, where do you want to go?" they chanted in unison.

"To the place where that girl Alice lives!" she yelled in reply.

"Ontown Ontown." the voices cried.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Alice scratched the side of her head in confusion.

"She is Alice and from the place Ontown!" a pleading reply that only signalled the satisfaction for preparing to travel.

"Ontown!" Alice cried as she jumped into the well, leaving the extra cackles of the voices behind.

* * *

"Yikes!" exclaimed Alice, "I literally thought my bedroom lights had gone out but no." she released a little giggle at the sight of the open book that lay across her face. 

Darkness was still settled outside but the sound still of silence brought some form of relief as she checked the time.

"4:15 in the morning, wake me up again in just a few hours." she smiled as her eyes firmly closed.

* * *

 

There was a street, a row of houses and a collection of weird vehicles that sat empty-handed in the chill breeze. Slowly, she wrapped the clock around her fragile body and looked for the window she recognised in the fountain reflection.

"Where is the house?" she wondered, "Don't tell me the voices got it wrong."

Suddenly, the flicker of a bedroom light turning off took her by surprise. After staring at the window for what felt like an eternity, she made her way closer towards the house. 

"Oh goodness me Alice, why do you look like a thief?" she questioned herself quietly, "And why so many questions?"

Slowly, she summoned her mind into working out if that Alice girl lived at this house, not the biggest on the street but the front looked tidy with pretty roses growing in a flower bed.

A bright white light from high in the sky took her by surprise as she quickly realised she was flying upwards towards the window. 

A tiny gap in the curtains revealed the biggest clue, a young girl sleeping soundly in a small bed.

Alice smiled, this was the girl.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to leave feedback at the end of each chapter!


End file.
